User talk:El Payo/Archive/01MAY2007-31MAY2007
IRC Would you mind jumping into the irc? ("Live Tube Link" to the left)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:35, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Episode Guide Moved to Admin Board so as not to continually bother El.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Just an FYI, I made a new template: "tcrdate" so you won't have to type all that crap in, check it out, change if you need.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:01, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Nice. --El Payo 02:02, 29 May 2007 (UTC) colbertslist Nice!! I talked to splarka about making it look better, and he suggested the shorter names to be more in line w/ craigslist, plus the code for the scrollbar for smaller screens. I decided to shrink it a bit all over to try to avoid the scroll as much as possible, though. the color/font changes look good. thanks so much for the work on this - I think when we get it all filled in we should send a link to the Report. There are so many products! What an archive. I'm just hoping the page will hold them all (Splarka's response to "will it break from that many links" was "hmmmm"). --thisniss 08:27, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Heh. I took a look at the craigslist page and noticed they mixed serif and sans serif faces on their page. Didn't want to overdo it, but I figured making the title serif was the best place to make a nod to their 'design.' --El Payo 08:29, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I love it. It looks better all the time. I might put some gray in the title bars, too - if I like it, I'll leave it up and you can see if it's too much. If so, take it down. I would love to get two columns in the bigger fields, because I think that would be the finishing touch, but I haven't been able to make that work yet. I keep breaking it when I get close, so I figure there's giving a nod, and there's obsessing, and I need to remember to distinguish between the two. The page is already way better than I could have expected given my own lack of wikiskillz. Thank you again! :) --thisniss 05:55, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::perfect, especially the "area"! ::::Take a look at what I'm doing here: User:El_Payo/Test_Area, I was trying to eliminate the black borders. Next step will be to embed tables within the table for the listings. --El Payo 01:51, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::::yes, yes, yes!!! This thing is a work of art. In addition to just making something fucking cool, I think you may be breaking new wiki design ground. I will try to fill in the two bottom fields some later tonight or tomorrow to get an idea of how much stuff there might be for them. I think the others could potentially go to a slightly larger font (not the descriptions, just the listings). Although I haven't exhausted any of the categories by a long shot I think I am getting close on a couple ("jobs" is probably closest). --thisniss 02:01, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::I've 'finished' recreating the table. I need to read about tables within tables to figure out how to make the lists look right. --El Payo 02:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) whoo-hoo! I don't want to jinx it, but I think I've got the columns figured out, or at least I've finagled a clumsy work-around. I copied your stuff and continued playing over in the Sandbox. I wish it were less complicated and delicate (at least for me - I break things), but it seems to be holding for now and offers the best solution I've been able to find. Anyway, take a look, let me know what you think, or just continue to make better as you see fit.--thisniss 16:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :VERY NICE!! --El Payo 16:48, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Do you like it better with or without the background color in the main boxes? I realize that I was inconsistent in the transfer (besides being sloppy, I was working with a far less subtle set up earlier today). As I was putting it back in, I saw that you had taken it out of the lower two, so I thought I'd check in on this. I like it either way, so I will leave the call to your expert eye - I just don't want to muddle it up or make work for undoing if you'd rather nix it now!! Also, if you'd rather not clutter your talk page any more with this discussion, we can copy & move it to the colbertlist's talk page. :) --thisniss 03:07, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Party of Change Would you mind taking a look at Party of Change, I couldn't figure it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:44, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Is there really no page for Pat Buchanan? Shocking. --El Payo 06:45, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you for getting that, I just couldn't make any sense of it...and yeah, it's weird we missed him, must be some kind of anti-jedi thing...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :I think the problem is that there were two points to that Wørd segment. Accordingly, I've given PoC 2 definitions. --El Payo 07:04, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Finally... I finally got around to making a tag for a Stephen Colbert ritual: "SCritual", use it good hell...th--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if I haven't been vocal or timely recently. Been slammed at work. --El Payo 06:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, it's Nancy Pelosi's fault obviously, she needs to be stopped!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:36, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Remember Ted Haggard? Well, we got another one: Ted Klaudt. There's a link there for a story about all his "hobbies".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:16, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Are you friggin' kidding me? "Religion is the opiate of the sexually 'deviant.'" --El Payo 05:31, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I kid you not, I posted a link to an article.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Just in case you hadn't seen this Image:Tekjansen-gigante.jpg, it cracked me up this morning. --thisniss 12:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Missing Coed I added a "Note" to the Missing Coed Found Dead page, but if it's too tacky or just gross, please feel free to take it out. Sometimes I'm not sure where "the line" is. It's a great page, btw. I wonder how we can "leak" it... --thisniss 18:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ferrari In order to speed Stephen's request along, I put the ferrari listing up on this new colbertslist page. The way Stephen described his desires and the way you wrote up the entry made me feel the need for Wikiality.com to provide this new "service." If you have any thoughts about other potential additions, listings, etc., I would appreciate suggestions. I hope that the "model" I'm using is clear, but just in case, this is what I'm going for. I'm not sure what to use for a logo, either - but obviously not the peace sign! Thanks --thisniss 21:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :How about the peace symbol, but made out of nucular missiles? --El Payo 07:32, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Funny. Maybe just a nucular missile! I am starting to see it: a purple warhead, pointed at the appropriate angle - feels like a colbertslist icon to me. Too blatant? --thisniss 18:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::Heh. I like the single nuke idea. Just lift the colors/sizing directly from craigslist. --El Payo 21:31, 17 May 2007 (UTC) FYI I have been working on a page disasteraid.com which I am trying to make like F-14 Parts Warehouse. So far all I have is pictures and very little text. If you want, you are welcome to play along too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:04, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Map of France Dude, I already got that one!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:44, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Is This Our First? Republican who doesn't get that this is a joke? Oh, please, o-please-o-please !!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:38, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Mwuhahahahaha (rubs hands together with glee) --El Payo 07:41, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Rain Did you see this post over at NoFacts? Definitely gives context to Colbert's Singin' in Korean. --MC Esteban™ 06:38, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :God damn I love this show. The writers/production team are just so damn good. I love that they even copied the ramp of Rain running from fast to slow motion. --El Payo 06:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen Birthday Hiya. I'm going to post Stephen's birthday for the next Wikia blog entry, with links to his cards and all. I wondered if you were around and available if you would be willing to give the Stephen Colbert's Birthday article a going-over just to make sure it's as truthy as possible. I know it probably only matters to us, but it would make me feel better to know it had at least been looked at by "It-Getter eyes" before I do the final frommatting and stuff. If this doesn't work for you, no bigs. I'm not going to rush too much with the new entry, since I learned last night that I can't edit it once it's posted - gotta get it right the first time!--thisniss 05:48, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look right now. --El Payo 05:57, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you!!--thisniss 07:29, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Lyrics LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:08, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Vaxadrin Someone came on earlier and already made the Vaxadrin page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :nice. --El Payo 06:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Aww... I used that pic for Don Imus!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it will become an in-joke! --El Payo 06:58, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Also, it's from a slightly different angle. :P --El Payo 06:59, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::What about this instead?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::::That's awesome! --El Payo 07:03, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Check This Page ...and see if you can use any of it for your Loyalty Day page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :There is this, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Cool - was hoping we had that. --El Payo 01:30, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Eastern Airlines Flight I thought that page had already been deleted a few times?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:27, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I didn't know - someone put it up last night. --El Payo 19:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I meant from a long time ago. I was hoping you might remember, because I am not sure--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::I checked the deletion log and dfiscovered that it was deleted by Esteban (maybe not a long time ago, Feb 2, 2007), he called it "inapporpriate". Okay, I'm not going crazy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Surged with Distinction For participating in our most recent article surge, and for having worked on the 6000th truthy Wikiality.com article, you have been given awarded with a "Surged with Distinction" Badge on your user page. Congratulations, Comandante El. --thisniss 05:50, 1 May 2007 (UTC)